PLEASE DON'T FORGET ME
by Aitanna
Summary: Lucy is like a caged bird, alone & sad. Until a particular salmon haired guy comes in to her life, Natsu. Natsu is a traveling mage, he travels around to look for his childhood friend, Lisanna. They get into crazy adventures, and eventually Lucy falls in love with him, but something bad happens... You have to keep reading to find out! a little bit of NaLi but eventually NaLu.
1. EPILOGUE

**EPILOUGUE**

The sound of gentle breeze passing through the trees, the sun hot and bright above, and the water cool and calm below.

This is the life i want. To be out and exploring, relaxing on tree branches and bathing in tiny hot-springs in the wild. For you, you may think that this is strange for Lucy to be wishing to live alone in the forest, nothing to depend on but herself. But you do not know the painful story of my life.

I lives in a huge mansion, and my father is a successful business man and mother...well...she died when i was only seven due to a severe case of pneumonia.

At home I always feel alone and neglected, after mother died, father neglects and ignores me, he's always cooped up in that study room of his. Sometimes I see him come out for business purposes or go somewhere far away, leaving me to be attended by the house keeper. The house keeper is not very nice but at least I have someone to talk to, other than my teddy bears.

I always feel like a burden to their lives, sometimes I wish that I never existed, that i died in birth or fell off a cliff or something, and sometimes when I try to escape, the windows and doors to my room would be chained on the outside, never letting me escape.

Its official, I'm a caged bird waiting to rot in silence, until father makes me marry a man that I don't love, or until he sells me to someone to get a better daughter or son than me.

For the past ten years, after mother died, my heart turned cold, my mind blank, and my feelings... Well, it looks like i ran out of those. My tears are dried up and my smile... Lets just say it never showed itself to me anymore, always being replaced by a sad frown.

But all of that changed when he came into my life. That little dimwit!


	2. I'm not a brat!

"hmmmm...hmmmmhu...huhommmm-"

"What ya hummin' about?"

"KYAAAAA!" I shrieked, and jumped backwards as i see a guy with pink hair at my window. "Who are you? What are doing here?!" I finally asked the man in a weird shriek/question-ny voice.

"Well, im talking to you, so im talking." He said casually.

"No, i mean what are you doing this private property?!"

"Jeez, no need to yell, i can hear you clearly." he said while cleaning the inside of his ear with his pinky. "Do you know where the bathroom is? I need to take a waz."

I was dumb founded by this guy's denseness, and what is a waz? Anyways I was about to say something but then Mrs. Miller's voice echoed through the hallway "Ms. Heartfillia, are you alright?" She asked from the outside of my room door.

"No! Th-" I got cut off by the man-with-pink-hair's hand on my mouth shuting me up, while his other hand on my waist, dragging me to a nearby hiding spot. "Be quiet, i don't wanna get caught sneaking into your room! Or else i would look like a pervert!" He whispered.

'You are a pervert! Now let me go!' is what i wanted to say but his hand was covering my mouth, and all i could do is mumble, i thought about licking his hand but i didn't, who knows where those hands have touched! It makes me shudder thinking about it, and the worst part is that he's covering my mouth with that hand!

He found my closet and we hid in there. We sat there for a few minutes waiting until returned back where she came from, finally she left and we heard her say, "stupid brat, calling me out for nothing, who does she think she is! I wish she could fall out of a cliff or something." For me this is ordinary, being insulted or wished to have died. They didn't like me anyways, as i said before, im a burden to their lives.

After minutes of silence, the guy-with-pink-hair said, "Man what a mean lady, glad she isn't my mom."He suddenly looked up and saw the inside of my closet, there were clothes that were neatly hanged and shoes that were neatly arranged by color.

"Whoa! Your closet us huge! I could fit an elephant here!" he finally said after surveying the humungous space. I got irritated of him because his hand had covered up my nose and i couldn't almost breath.

"wlet fmwe gwho..." i attempted to speak, but only mumbled the words.

"what?" he asked.

"i fwraid wlet fmwe gwho!"

"What?"

I finally got irritated and tired if this, so i bit his palm [gross] and yelled. "I SAID, LET ME GOOO!" I got loose from his grip and jumped up and stomp on his foot really hard.

"OOOOWWWWWWW!" he screamed. THAT HURTS!"

"I know, thats what i wanted to happen" [ Man how dense can this guy be!?]

"You evil little brat!" he said, while clutching his foot with his hand, while jumping on one foot like a ninny.

"I"m not evil and im not a brat! I'm only seventeen!" I protested, while having a smug look on my face.

"Well your still a brat cuz I'm eighteen!" he said still jumping on one foot and holding the other abused foot.

Honestly i dont care about our difference in age, all i cared about is him leaving and never coming back, ever again. So i made a decision to call the guards. "Ugh!You are so dead when the guards find you! Guar-"

"Hold up little miss i'm-like-royalty-and-i-am-a-much-higher-ranking-th an-you, i am a high level dragon slayer, as if a bunch of human guards could beat me!"

"oh, really!" i said sarcastically.

"Yea! Want me to show you?"

"okay." i teased,playing along with his stupid and child-like game. There's no way magic exist right?

"Here goes! Roar of th-"

His magic attempt got hold off by one of my most obnoxious, annoying, flirtatious, and the one and only...stupid enough...

A/N: (author's note)  
Who will it be? Well you'll probably know cuz there's are a lot of hints describing him. And i mean A LOT.

And these brackets: [ ] are for when a person or character is thinking about something.

Ok so this is my first time writing a fanfic so please support me and give some advice to improve my writing skills. So janne! (c ya later) ^-^!


	3. What am I thinking!

There came a man with black and white hair wearing a suit, with the top open to show his abnormally huge eight pack, there's a huge axe strapped to his back, and he wore black silky trousers to match his black suit top. He wore golden hooped rings around his left ear and a golden ring attached to the bottom of his nose.

"Taurus!"

"Oh! Master your beautiful body is as perfect as ever!" he said while kneeling on the floor as his hands reached mine and kissed the top if my hand. Surprisingly, his 'oh'-s sounds like moo. Maybe he's a big fan of bulls, cause he kinda looks like one.

"Oh, hello Taurus" i looked at him kissing my hand, irritation clearly seen on my face, right now i was very annoyed so i almost punched Taurus in the face but i didn't, why didn't I? I sighed and i felt my left eye twitch again.

"Taurus, enough! I have a job for you." i said while pulling my hand to let go of his slobbery kiss. "you see that... Boy over there with the pink hair."

"Hey! Its salmon! And im not a kid! Im a man!" i heard him protest.

"I want him out of the room." i said while walking to my bed, when i sat down the bed made a plop sound that was audible. I didn't pay no mind to this but the guy with 'salmon hair' looked at me and stared for a while.

"...you're fat"

"Guh!" i was shocked! How could he say that! I have been working out and dieting everyday!

"Moo! You"ll pay for that! Master has the most slim and perfect body ever!" Taurus now getting his axe and plummeting to the pink haired boy.

The pink haired teen dodged the attack and hit the over sized man on the head. He flipped through the air and landed clumsily on the floor. Before the pink haired teen could move, Taurus sliced his axe near the boys head, missing a few inches.

"Crap! Hey over sized cow, that almost hit me!" he said while staggering.

"Thats what i was aiming for moo!"

The pink haired teen jumped from another close hit and said  
"Yo, over sized cow! I'll make you into steak! 'ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON'" then suddenly fire came shooting out of his mouth. "Whoa, what he said was real, there is such a thing as magic." I said under my breath.

There was a bright flash of flames for a moment then Taurus, beaten into a pulp, was now on a tree, black smoke emitting from his body. But the whole right side of my room was destroyed! Now the right side of the room is filled with nothing but open space, showing green grass and blue sky.

I stared at the open space. In my mind im planning to run away, where no can find me, where i can live my life freely, but my body won't move. Was it due to shock or is it happiness?

The pink haired boy mumbled a few cursed words then looked at the blonde girl staring at the outside world. "Hey blondie! Didn't i ask you where the bathroom is!? I told you i need to take a waz!" he whimpered, i didn't hear him. All i can think about is the outside world.

Without thinking i told him something i shouldn't have.

"You know, i grew up with my dad neglecting me. I'm always alone, I never had a friend in my whole seventeen years. Except for her.." I stopped and tried to blink back the hot tears away, and continued talking. "She was my best and only friend. She supported me, cared for me, and helped me with many, many personal problems. But she was suddenly taken away by... Lets just say fate." i turned around and look at the pink haired guy. "And thanks to you, i want to go and explore the outside world like i promised her." i made a sad but happy smile indicating that i'm serious.

He stared at me for a while and said, "Thats interesting, well..." he walked to my side and took my hind. "Well looks like your my new nakama!"

"Wait! What!"

Before i could say anything more he grabbed my hand and pulled me out. "You and I are gonna be traveling together so you can fulfill your promise!" he made an idiotic grin.

I blushed at his words and thought about it. I smiled and nodded. "Yep! Your my new nakama!"

* * *

We ran for quite a bit, until we reached the gates. "Oh, by the way, names Natsu Dragneel, whats yours?"

"Oh umm. Its Lucy Heartfillia" I replied sheepishly.

"Nice to meet you!" he said with that idiotic grin. I blushed a bit and smiled back. If you look at Natsu closely he is kinda cute, onyx eyes, salmon hair, and an idiotic smile. Wait! What am I thinking! Why did I think he's cute! I just met him today! Whats wrong with me?!

"UUUGGGGHHHH!" i screamed.

* * *

A/N:

I'm so glad some people find this story likeable, even though it sucks and need some working!

Also please review! Love you all!

-Aitanna


End file.
